


lawless land

by heavenlydevil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cumplay, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Infidelity, M/M, Mind Break, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Keith (Voltron), Slut Shaming, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, could be read as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlydevil/pseuds/heavenlydevil
Summary: The mere knowledge that Keith likes fucking himself with a dick almost as big as Shiro's... The idea that this little firecracker could, probably, with lube and time and patience, take Shiro's cock inside him...Shiro groans at the thought, and palms his cock.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 268





	lawless land

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. I'm a bit nervous to post this, this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written😅
> 
> READ THE TAGS. 
> 
> More detailed (and slightly spoiler-y) content warning:
> 
> Keith is very into it, but there's few moments where he hesitates that can be def read as dub-con. Shiro also implies at couple of points that he doesn't care if Keith feels good or if he's into it. 
> 
> Please use your own discretion with this. I put as detailed warnings as possible, lemme know if I missed something vital, but at the end of the day, I'm not responsible for your internet usage.

Shiro doesn't usually top people.

It's not because he doesn't want to, no, not at all. It's just that the guys he's been with usually take one look at his cock and then they gently suggest that maybe he should bottom, actually. 

And that's totally fine by him, all dandy and good. He's definitely not the kind of guy who complains about having a big dick, because he's not able to shove in in tight holes on the regular. No sir, he's just happy he gets laid at all.

Except.... he remembers the time when he did top, and it's... something else. The hot, velvety heat, grabbing the other person's hips to drive his cock in... God.

It's definitely something else.

Even that experience didn't last long enough for him to cum, however, before his boyfriend at the time begun to feel uncomfortable and the penetration stopped short. He got a sad handjob, and they didn't try again.

Some evenings when Adam doesn't feel up for it (which is getting more and more frequent nowadays), he hops into a warm shower and thinks about his cum flowing from a hole between two perky cheeks, an unidentified person pulling the globes apart with slim, long fingers.

(He doesn't let himself think about the other person having a long, inky hair.)

So, he's fine with all that. He's doing good, and he doesn't have an uncontrollable need to wreck someone until they cry.

He's a Good Boy, Garrison's favorite. He's good at what he does, and he works hard. There's no room for him to make mistakes, so he doesn't.

So even when Adam is being a big bag of dicks, nagging him about being careful, talking about his illness as if he's the one who has it, he doesn't snap. Instead, he gives him a tight smile, and tells him he'll be right back, they'll talk later, he promises. Adam's eyes signal utter disappointment, but he doesn't object.

The clock is closing on midnight and the gym is completely deserted. After his body has gotten a good buzz of endorphins, his muscles twitching as if in post-coital pleasure, he goes to take a long, hot shower, not minding his workout chub in the loneliness.

He's gotten out of his dank clothes, towel lazily thrown over his shoulder and is opening the door to the showers when he's stopped short. He simultaneously hears the groan, and comprehends the sight before him. 

The pale, (wet) skin, slight build, dark hair... which is also wet because he's in the showers and showering means being naked, usually, and oh my god that's Keith who is naked.

Keith (who is naked), is on his knees on the cold, hard floor which is kind of gross because that floor is probably extremely filthy, but also that's kind of hot and ok, wow, that's... Keith.

Naked. In the showers. And working a humongous looking dildo inside himself. While kneeling. And while being naked.

Shiro's brain has completely stopped functioning at this point, and his chub has gone from existing to rock hard.  
He doesn't seem to have a control of his own body anymore, so when he lets out a strangled gasp, it surprises both him and Keith.

Keith, who is now looking at him with from beneath his lashes with wide doe-eyes, red lips open in surprise.

"Ummm," Shiro manages, licks his suddenly dry lips. Keith eyes fall down to them, then lower to Shiro's torso, and then lower...

Shiro sees the moment Keith sees his erection, because the other man (boy?) lets out a small 'oh,' and his body shudders.

That snaps Shiro out of this weird situation, and he manages to bring a towel to half-hazardly cover some of his body. (He's pretty big, the towel's kind of small.)

"I'm- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- I'm gonna go now!" He leaves in a hurry, pulling on quickly his (still sweaty) clothes.

Shiro gets to his and Adam's small quarters, heart pounding and sweat still dripping along the curves of his body. Peeping into their bedroom reveals that Adam is, thankfully, already asleep. His glasses neatly on the nightstand, body completely still.

He quickly changes his workout clothes to clean pajamas. It doesn't help much, his skin still has light sheen of sweat and he feels gross on multiple levels, but he'll deal with it tomorrow.

Shiro goes to lie down next to Adam, and takes a shaky breath, listening to his steady breathing in an attempt to calm himself.

Adam hardly moves at all when he's sleeping. He doesn't snore or sigh. He's still like corpse, letting Shiro sleep through the night peacefully.

An unwanted thought comes to Shiro, an idea of what Keith might look like while sleeping.

Vulnerable, maybe. Hard and fiery Keith melted into a soft, needy kitten... Maybe he curls up into a ball, clinging to the nearest warm object...

Or maybe he's just as fierce when asleep. Maybe he's a pain to share the bed with, maybe he snores and steals blankets and kicks.

Shiro wants to see him like that, however he sleeps. He wants to see Keith in oversized shirts and sleeping shorts, hair rumpled. Wants to kiss him first thing in the morning, and grind against him, until...

Shiro swallows. He knows. He knows that he has a problem. He has known a while that he has, ah, less than orthodox feelings towards his young charge.  
He thought that ignoring it, shoving the thoughts away and refusing to name them would work, at least somewhat.

But seeing Keith like that, naked, desperately riding a dildo... He knows he can't put that out of his mind. He needs.

It's not like he hasn't noticed the long looks Keith sometimes gives him. His slightly blushed cheeks when Shiro gently touches his shoulder. (Platonically, properly.) 

But it was easier to deal with when he didn't also have an image of naked Keith, his soft, wet skin...

The knowledge that the younger boy likes fucking himself (in public, on a filthy, smelly floor) with a dick almost as big as Shiro's... The idea that this little firecracker could, probably, with lube and time and patience, take Shiro's cock inside him...

He groans at the thought, and palms his cock.

* * *

Seeing Keith the very next day, at their usual lunch together, is... it's definitely something.

Neither of them mention the incident, but Keith is noticeably quieter, and the air between them is heavy, charged.

And Shiro cannot look at him in an innocent way anymore, no matter how hard he tries.  
Whenever he looks at him now, he's picturing him riding his cock, screaming his pretty voice hoarse.

He looks at Keith twirling nervously his dry spaghetti with his fork, and sees him gulping Shiro down, nervous but eager.

He's impulsive and reckless, but so, so eager to please Shiro. Wants his acceptance, his affection, Shiro knows.

Which is exactly why (among thousand other reasons) Shiro cannot, and will not take advantage of him.

Why Shiro keeps a polite distance during their lunch, keeping topics appropriate. 

Why he doesn't even touch Keith's shoulder when returning to classes, even though something twists inside him when Keith gives him a sad, lost smile.

* * *

That smile haunts him for the rest of the day. 

As do the images Keith's skinny knees on the yellowed tiles, a black dildo being driven into a young cunt.

He doesn't know which is worse.

On top of it all, Adam is gone. Well, he's not gone gone, he's just out. Temporary. With his friends. Who Shiro does not know, nor does he care to know.

The point being, Adam is not here.

And Shiro might've been drinking his boyfriend's (god) frankly terrible wine, and he also might've ended up sending a message to Keith, asking him to come to his quarters. (His and Adam's.)

So. Yeah. Not being the most responsible and sensible here, not when he's asking the guy he's been having wet dreams about to come on up, but frankly he's tired and fed up of being those things. 

Besides, if Adam can see his friends, Shiro can see his, right? It's not like it would actually lead to anything. Shiro would never make a move, he just wants to see Keith again.

God, he wants to see Keith.

Keith, who hasn't answered anything to his message, even though the app says it was read 23 minutes ago.

That's fine. Good, probably. Keith probably saw the spelling errors and the late time and just everything, and deduced that Shiro was being a dumb fuck, and has chosen to ignore him. He's a smart kid. Smarter and more responsible than Shiro, at the end of the day.

He doesn't care. It's no big deal. If Keith's bothered by it, by him, he can apologize and they can move on.

He takes a chug from his glass (which is not a wine glass. Adam would disapprove so much) and fleetingly hopes that Keith might not be as smart as he thinks he is before chasing the thought away.

He chucks the datapad he's been still holding loosely in his hands to the couch, uncaring that it bounces. It's still open on his messaging app, and he looks at the small icon with a picture of Keith.

God, he's pathetic.

He's debating jacking off and going to sleep, when he hears a knock on his door.

His heart leaps into his throat. There's a possibility, albeit a small one, that it's Adam who decided to come home hours before he said he would, and also forgot his keys.

But that is not at all like Adam, and Shiro is frankly unsurprised when he opens the door and sees Keith.

Unsurprised but not unpleased.

Keith. Who is wearing soft pajama pants with tiny spaceships, and what appears to be an oversized Garrison hoodie.

Shiro's Garrison hoodie, which he thought he lost to the laundry ages ago.  
Keith's hair is rumpled, and his feet are bare on the shiny hallway floor, and Shiro wonders if he's at all cold. Wonders if he was already in bed when he got his message.

He looks so soft, so sweet. So very young.

"Hey," Keith says, voice just as soft as his appearance.

Shiro clears his throat, sways on his feet slightly. "Hi," he says, his voice low.

Keith wrings his hands together, looks up to him from beneath his dark bangs.

"Can I come in?"

Shiro nods stiffly, stepping out of the way and gesturing awkwardly.

Keith steps inside, looks around in an obvious curiosity, and slumps to the couch.  
Pulling his legs to sit criss cross applesauce, he peers at Shiro's datapad.

Shiro's datapad, which is unlocked and still open on him and Keith's conversation.

Shiro swallows, aware of how he's coming across here. He closes the door and goes to sit next to Keith.

Keith stares at the datapad, then looks at Shiro, expression blank and unreadable.

And finally, he moves.

With a swift movement, he's seated on Shiro's lap, long fingers grabbing firmly onto his shoulders.

Shiro feels like he's about to faint, and he swallows, his Adam's (ha) apple bobbing.  
Keith follows the movement with his eyes, before moving up to his eyes, visibly pausing on Shiro's lips.

"Do you want me?" He asks, frank and matter of fact. So very Keith. 

Little firecracker.

Shiro can only nod, absently moving his hands to Keith's shapely hips and grabbing on. Keith grins, showing a row of white teeth, whispering "good," and closing the slight distance.

Keith kisses enthusiastically, clumsily. It's adorable and hot at the same time. Shiro lets him move on his own for a bit, to experiment, before letting out a growl, and taking over. He bites, sucks, nips at Keith's soft lips.

His hand wander lower, entire palms easily covering Keith's asscheeks and then some. He grabs into the supple flesh, the delicious globes he has spent ages pretending he isn't looking at. Keith grinds down, pressing his crotch against Shiro's hard-on and they groan simultaneously.

"You sweet, naughty thing," Shiro groans, reverent.

He pulls him against his chest, lips finding a sensitive neck. 

"I thought the incident in the showers was just a one-off thing, but you..." He rakes his teeth on the hot skin, making Keith whimper and whine. "You, you're just that needy."

"What, were you hoping to get caught?" Keith only moans, and in a swift movement, Shiro brings down his pajama pants and gives few sharp spanks to his cheeks, over the black boyshorts.

"Answer me, slut," Shiro demands, digging his fingernails into the soft flesh.

"Y-yes!" Keith moans, fisting Shiro's shirt in his hands. 

"When you caught me..." He swallows, blushing bright pink. Shiro tightens his grip in a warning, and he continues, words coming quickly now; 

"I-I wanted you to fuck me so bad. I wanted you to come to me, and degrade me, and fuck me with that dildo until I was begging for your cock... And you still wouldn't give it to me, you'd make me crawl and beg for it, to degrade myself... And when you finally fucked me, I'd only be able to scream in pleasure, mindless. You'd use me until you came, and then would leave me there on the cold tiles, covered in cum."

Shiro groans, running his hands upon the hard muscles of Keith's back. How did he come across such a sweet little creature, and how can such a being even want someone like him?

It's beyond him, and he knows that he doesn't deserve him.

But he's done being charitable. Being patient, giving, always always always. It doesn't matter anymore if he deserves Keith, if his rough hands will break the already battered boy. Keith is willing to give himself to him, and he will take.

Shiro stands up, Keith still in his arms. He yelps and curses, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck. Shiro discards Keith's pants on the floor, showing no care for where they land.

Silently, easily, Shiro carries the squirming lump to the bedroom, keeping a steady grip on his thighs and back.

He throws him on the neat bedspread, the boy bouncing slightly and letting out an eep. Shiro takes a moment to appreciate Keith's body, all spread out in his bed. Dark hair haloed on the bedspread, shirt riding up and exposing his toned, flat stomach…

But Shiro has done enough looking, done his fair share of it. He's tired of it, and he wants to finally touch him properly, to feel the wet heat he has denied wanting for so long.

He grabs his shirt, swiftly shrugging it off before reaching for his belt. Keith stares with wide-eyes as Shiro releases himself from the confinement of his jeans. His cock is straining desperately against the cotton of his boxers, and he can see Keith eyeing his size with.... apprehension? Awe? He knows what Keith said about wanting him, but he also knows that sometimes there's a difference with a hot fantasy, and actual, real situation. He wouldn't be surprised if Keith had second thoughts when faced with his monster of a cock.

He has his answer soon enough, because Keith is reaching down, pressing a palm against his mound through his thin shorts, and with a whimper, says: 

"I want you inside of me." And that's all Shiro can take, all he needs. He's on the boy in an instant, grabbing him and kissing him roughly. He runs his hands around the lithe body, Keith responding to his movements so nicely, so prettily, so eagerly. With a growl, he grabs waistband of the shorts, tearing them off. Keith yelps but doesn't protest, reaching for his shirt next.

Shiro takes in all the exposed, pale skin, only Keith's own shorts covering his modesty.

But he wants to see his cunt, see it again, properly. He grabs the soaked fabric, peeling them off slowly. He almost groans once he sees the dripping lips, and the hard clit, and the wiry hair framing it perfectly.

He runs his rough fingers through the folds, feeling the slickness. Keith is wet, soaked, but he wonders if it's enough to smoothen the ride, if his tiny twitching hole will be able to expand enough around his girth.

He gives a lazy flick to the clit, causing Keith to give a full-body shudder, kicking his feet into the sheets. Without a warning, Shiro thrusts a single finger into the entrance, groaning at the tight walls that hug it.

"Have you ever taken a cock?"

He thrusts the finger further in, causing Keith to keen.

"An actual cock, I mean. Flesh and blood, that will jackhammer your cunt into shreds."

Keith whines, but opens his teary eyes to look at Shiro.

"N-no, just my fingers and dildos..." 

Shiro snorts, adds a second finger and thrusts again.

"And you think you could take me? Take this?" He grabs his straining dick with his other hand, boxers barely keeping him inside. Keith zeroes in, and looks at the dick with something close to desperation. He starts to thrust his own hips against Shiro's fingers, riding them.

"I could, I could! I promise I could, and I would feel so good, I'd make you feel so good," he babbles almost incoherently.

Shiro feels another thread of restraint snap, and he acts. He grabs Keith's clit between his fingers, and pulls.

Keith cries out, almost screams.

"What makes you think I'd want a filthy cunt like yours? One that's been dragged all over the Garrison washroom floor, and despite what you say, for all I know, half of Garrison has already used it."

"Have they? Have they used your. Filthy. Little. Hole." He pulls the clit with each word.

"NO! No, I promise they haven't! I'm a virgin, you'll be my first cock...!" Keith sobs into the pillow, his face a mess. He looks already so used, and they've barely even started.

"Good. Make sure you don't take anything else there from now on, not without my permission," he pulls his fingers out, smoothing the fluttering slit. 

"Not anyone else's cock, not a toy, not even your own fingers. This hole is mine."

"Yes, yes...!" Keith sobs. "It's yours, i-it's always been yours!" 

Shiro groans at the submissive sight before him, Keith all long, slender limbs and teary eyes. His cheeks are flushed bright red, and the red continues in speckles on his neck. Shiro pulls his shirt off, throwing it to the floor, boxers closely following behind. His cock finally springs free, and he gives himself a few lazy jerks. Keith eyes follow the movement, his chest heaving. Without further ado, he grabs Keith's peachy thighs, spreading them forcefully, and lines himself up against Keith's cunt. 

"Shiro, w-wait, I..."

"No," his authoritative voice bears no further argument, and Keith falls silent immediately.

"You said you wanted it? Now take it."

He thrusts in.

Keith howls. There's no other word for it, his back arching in a beautiful, painful curve, and his fingers grabbing the sheets. Shiro groans at the velvety tightness, the boy's hole clenching around him and sucking him in. He pushes himself inside fully, having absolutely no mercy despite Keith's increasing noises, pushing pushing pushing, until he's balls deep.

He heaves a sigh, taking in the gorgeous sight before him. Keith looks destroyed, tears dotting the red cheeks. His eyes have a glassy filter on them, as if he's utterly lost on either the pain or the pleasure.

Shiro doesn't really care which one it is, as long as he can have this warm body underneath him.

He reaches over to fondle the small tits for the first time, to rub the pink nipples. They're utterly delicious, just like this entire sinful body. He pinches the nipple harshly between his fingers. Keith only gives a slightest whine at the abuse, his eyes unfocused, staring at nothing.

Shiro grits his teeth, and lets go, letting the tit bounce back. He spreads his fingers, and lets his open-palm collide with the peachy mound with a harsh smack. Keith finally reacts acceptably, jerking as if shocked, his mouth open in a quiet but lewd moan. He trembles, and focuses his eyes back to Shiro. Shiro gives a dangerous, full-toothed smirk before grabbing the boy's throat.

"Look at who's treating you so well, bitch." He grinds his cock in, enjoying the broken whine.

"No one else would fuck a disgusting whore like you this nicely. It's a wonder you haven't already been put to work, made into a breeding hole in the men's toilet or something." Keith gasps at the words, rocking into his cock in a mindless pleasure. Shiro chuckles.

"Yeah, you like that, do you?" He tightens his grip, Keith making guttural noises in response but not stopping the riding of Shiro's cock.

"Shit, maybe I should've done this ages ago. Made you thank me real good for getting you in here with the big boys, huh?" Shiro thrusts in harshly, nothing like Keith's shallow riding and Keith moans as Shiro's length is once more fully enveloped in his tight heat.

"You'd probably be better off as a cocksleeve, rather than a pilot. I could just use you whenever I feel like it, unleash all the stress on you." He jackhammers his dick in, Keith's eyes rolling in his head with the pounding.

"Y-yes, yes, please, I want it....!" Shiro snorts at Keith's pathetic begging, the way he grabs Shiro's arm and clings to it.

"You exist just for my dick. Nothing more than a hole, a cumdump." Keith moans and arches up, desperation oozing from him.

"P-please.... I need it, please let me be just your hole.... Your cock is so good, it feels so good inside of me, I...." Keith trembles. "It's so big! I've been so empty before," he sobs.

Shiro lets out a low groan, letting go off his throat and grabbing the slim thighs. He's mesmerized for a moment, seeing his large hands grab the hairless, smooth flesh. His hands wrap almost entirely around each tiny thigh, his thumb and forefinger brushing against each other. He digs his fingers in and adjusts his position.

"Shh, don't worry, baby," he caresses him with his left thumb, the boy practically vibrating with the tremors. He blinks his big eyes at Shiro, face flushed harsh red.  
"I'll fill you so good that you'll never feel empty anymore."

He starts fucking into the cunt, reaching into a rhythm he couldn't before. Keith moans and sobs, hooking his feet behind Shiro's back.

"Yeah... fuck... shit, that's so good!"

"Ungghff! Aaah, ahhh, Shiro, yes yes....!"

He thrusts, hard and fast, starting to get desperate. He's never bedded a creature like this, and it's so good... and the fact that Keith wants it just as bad, the fact that he's so desperate to whore himself out, so willing... oh, it's such a huge power trip for Shiro.

He's not going to let him go, not after having a taste.

"Y-yeah, fuck, take it! Take my cock, and take my load.... I'm going to leave you so full and dripping!" 

Keith moans at that, and arches back, his mouth a perfect 'o', with his tongue hanging out, his eyes rolling back. He practically screams, as he clenches around Shiro's cock, milking him as he rides his orgasm. Shiro groans at that, thrusting in a final time before his own climax.

It seems to go on for an eternity, his jizz leaking out out even while he's still buried inside. 

When he does pull out of the limp body, a wave of seed pours out.

He stares at Keith's used pussy, at the white load inside him, and on his flushed lips. He reaches with his fingers to play with the folds, to rub at the slickness. He experimentally pushes two fingers in, finding no resistance at all. Keith lets out the smallest whine, laying absolutely destroyed on the bedsheets. 

He's staring across the room with empty eyes, his face still wet with tears.

Shiro smiles.


End file.
